Paperwork
by Jexams
Summary: With things finally peaceful, Blue finds herself visiting the Viridian City Gym Leader, who is sadly too busy with paperwork to play.


Hey! Finally decided to try my hand at writing again. This time, it's a fan fiction for Green and Blue from the Pokemon Special Manga. Contrary to the localized version of their names, Green is Professor Oak's grandson and Blue is the girl. The localized names really bug me so I'm going with the original names. This fic is really dialogue heavy with little action in it. I was aiming for a simple story where the two of them just talk. Hopefully, their conversation makes you all smile like it made me smile while I wrote this!

* * *

"Green~"

"What?"

Blue smiled as she leaned over the Gym Leader's desk, "Let's play!"

Green looked up from the paperwork that his eyes had been focused on, "Play? Does it look like I have time to play?"

"C'mon, you're always busy working and stuff," Blue said, pouting, "we never hang out anymore..."

Green looked back at the papers, "You make it sound like I enjoy hanging out with you. Last I checked, every time you drag me out to hang out, it's usually at my own expense."

Sitting on the edge of Green's desk, Blue replied, "Well, you are the one making the most money out of the group."

"That doesn't mean you're free to spend my hard earned money," Green mumbled as he shuffled through more of the papers on his desk, "And it's not like you aren't making your own money. I'm not completely oblivious to the trouble you get yourself into"

"Well, that may be true but... It's always nice having more money to spend~"

"You know, you're not exactly convincing me to hang out with you."

"Aw, c'mon~ It's not like you've got anything better to do plus, the weather's great today!"

Sighing, Green looked up from the papers again, "Um, you do remember that I'm the Viridan City gym leader, right? I'm not exactly overflowing with free time."

Blue simply shrugged and looked over her shoulder to face him, "But you've got that hologram thing set up, don't you? You can leave whenever you want since you've got Pokemon here that'll battle for you."

Green looked away, "Yeah, but that's only for emergencies when I need to leave the gym. Plus, the Pokemon Association found out about that and they scolded me."

Blue's eyes suddenly shone a bit as her curiosity was peaked, "The great Green Oak, scolded~?"

"They said that since I had volunteered myself to take over as Gym Leader in Red's place, I had a responsibility to actually stay in my gym to fulfill my duties."

"That's weird. You have that hologram of yours to accept challenges for you. Why do they care?"

"It's probably because the association fears having another gym leader turn bad. Even if Lt. Surge and Sabrina are doing their job now, they were both high-ranking leaders in Team Rocket. The association may not have publicly accused them of any crimes but they have become more wary as of late. Also, putting those two aside, Koga and Giovanni did disappear, leaving their respective gyms empty."

Deep in thought, Blue just nodded. About six years ago, the three of them had battled against Team Rocket to stop their evil plans. Since that time, Blue knew it was the Pokedex Holders' destiny to fight against evil. Since Team Rocket's disbandment, the three of them had to fight against several evil forces. Finally though, it seemed like things had calmed down. Yellow had returned to her home in Viridian City, Green settled in as its Gym Leader, and Red continued to travel around to improve his skills. While she had her own things to do now that things were relatively peaceful, she still missed those times when they were a group fighting against a common foe. Even if 6 years had already passed, Blue could still remember the first time she had met Red and Green-

"Oi, how long are you going to sit there, staring at the floor?"

Snapping back into reality, Blue laughed, embarrassed, "Sorry...~ I was just reminiscing..."

"Oh?"

Blue nodded, "Yeah. Just remembering everything that's happened. With Red traveling like usual and you being the Gym Leader, the only one I can play with is Yellow..."

Green stayed silent as he looked at her.

"I mean, I love hanging out with Yellow but still, I can't help but miss you guys..."

Sighing, Green reached a hand out and put it on Blue's, "Alright, alright. I'll hang out with you as soon as I finish filling out these forms."

Blue blinked for a moment before smiling brightly, "Thanks Green~"

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you help me or something? Don't pretend like you can't forge my signature."

Blue giggled, "Well, I suppose I could... but it'll cost you~"

"Isn't it enough that I'm willing to shirk my duties to hang out?" Green asked as he smiled.

"Not for a girl like me~"

Green sighed, "Annoying woman..."

Later...

"You know, when you said you wanted to hang out, I didn't think you'd drag me all the way to Cerulean Cape..."

"Aw, but isn't it nice here?" she asked as she gently hugged Green's arm.

Closing his eyes, he nodded, "Yeah, I guess it is... Maybe I should get out more often. I've been too much of a shut-in lately, huh?"

Blue nodded, "Mm, you sorta have. But you are busy so I can't really blame you I guess. Maybe... I should just help you with paperwork more often so you aren't always so busy~"

"As much as I'd like that, you're probably going to want something from me for all the work, right?"

Blue nodded, "Yup. You know me so well~"

"Yeah, yeah," Green said, "Now let's head back already."

"We're leaving already?"

Green glanced at his PokeGear, "It's already pretty late so there's not much else to do right now."

"Well," Blue said, looking at the water's surface, "I was thinking we could stay the night and do something else tomorrow..."

"Stay the night... at a hotel?"

Blue nodded, "Mhm. Please...?"

The girl looked up at him with almost pleading eyes. Green could see how lonely she had been lately. Sighing for the umpteenth time, Green gave in, "Alright, let's get a room then."

Genuinely shocked, Blue asked, "R-Really?"

Green simply nodded.

With her eyes watering a bit, Blue smiled and hugged the Gym Leader tightly. Closing his eyes, Green wrapped both his arms around her and held her in a gentle embrace. Even if she was an annoying woman at times, Green didn't exactly hate that side of her.


End file.
